disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Eska Devereaux
'Eska Devereaux '''is the main protagonist of the 3D animated film, ''Eska, ''and it's spin-off series, ''Disney Magical World: The Adventures of Eska Devereaux. She is a 9 year old girl who is a distant relative of Walt Disney. Personality Eska can be described as a simple girl with a mild case of ADD. She tends to be very energetic, constantly trying to say hi to everyone, and riding on the back of her dog, Samson, an wolfhound. She tends to forget things as well. Eska is also a tomboy. She has an extreme dislike for girlish things, like dresses and makeovers. She is usually seen during these situations playing video games. Along with her tomboyishness, she can be a bit witty as well. Eska is a passionate girl who loves Disney, not even knowing she is related to the person who created it all. From Disney's gene, she has a unique talent in art and music. During the course of the series, Eska grows a bit more mature, especially in season four, when Spiro was dead. Appearance Eska is a 9 year old girl with ginger red hair, brown eyes, and freckles. She usually wears glasses and 4 various outfits throughout the series. Her film outfit is a grey hoodie with white drawstrings, Jean skirt with dark grey short leggins, and red boots (this outfit can also be seen in the series) Background Not much was know about Eska's parents, but the film tells us they both went missing a year before the film. No one knew what happened to her parents, but it left Eska to fend for herself. She found refuge at a nearby orphanage and was taken in. It is revealed that she is the great-great-great-granddaughter of Walt Disney through her mother. Trivia * Eska is the first Disney heroine to be confirmed with ADD. * In "Bippity Boppity Boss", Eska is reading a Disney Magazine with Genie's face inside of a marker-drawn heart. This may imply that Eska may have a crush on the Genie but prefers to keep it a secret, when Minnie takes a quick look. * it is shown in "Ghost of Gaston" that Eska has abnormal strength, when she lifted Gaston off the ground out of happiness. * A running gag in the series is when Eska's glasses fog up when she gets blushy. Gallery Eska D.png Eska.jpeg Eska 2.jpeg Genie and Eska.png What's the matter, Ya big Grump?.png En chante, cherie.png|Are you ok, Eska? Eska and Genie 2.png|I did not do the Genie (I did the shading tho) Eska singing.png Eska and Genie 3.jpeg Eska Devereaux.png|Real-life Eska Eska and her mother.png|Eska and her mother (Real-life appearance) Eska manga.png|Made from Mega Anime Avatar Creator from Rinmaru games Eska PJs.png|Pjs Eska Devereaux Chibi.png Headshot Eska.png IMG_1433.JPG IMG_1441.JPG IMG_1482.PNG Doll-Divine-Creation-wide.jpg avatar.png|Made with Lunaii IMG_1669.JPG|With Wilt from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Category:Fanmade Characters Category:Heroines Category:Kids Category:Child Prodigies Category:Disney Category:Idiots Category:Pages by StormieCreater Category:American characters Category:Humans Category:Characters who lost their parents Category:Characters with wide eyes Category:Comedy Characters Category:Eska Series Category:Girl Characters Category:Females Category:Magic Users Category:Caucasian characters Category:Irish Characters Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Daughters